the_insurmountable_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Insurmountable Quiz: Gold Edition
The Insurmountable Quiz: Gold Edition 'is an improved version of The Insurmountable Quiz. This improvement of the previous game was meant to show some bits and bobs of how to play the 2nd quiz up to the initial release of that game. The Gold Edition was released on February 6th, 2015. Improvements The improvements from the previous game includes: * A stylish menu. (along with some nifty secrets in the menu) The guide to secrets: 1. The answer to Question 604 is "L" on your keyboard 2. Build seven thousand five hundred and two! 3. 4 8 12 16 20 24 28 32 36 40 44 48 52 4. How many holes in a face? 5. 2 (then under the 2) 67x69=? 6. Tribute to The Impossible Quizzes by Splapp-Me-Do (hidden by "Insurmountable") * Some new soundtrack. * Some Updated Questions: Many Questions remain the same, but some questions are changed and a veteran could sure know what exactly changed. The background for questions of the normal theme are changed to have gold mountains, The sea theme has darker boxes and darker background, and the question boxes for the robotic theme are more bluish. Just a reminder, the key are the same. Questions in ''Italic have a bomb with (brackets) and '''Bold representing the bomb timer. If the () has replaced with "" with it, the bomb is a dud and threplaced withe bomb doesn't give you a instant Game Over 1. The most visited 2. Every time 3. Happiness 4. Paper 5. The Only One With Five Letters 6. Then again, why is candy called candy? 7. By clicking this magical box (20) 8. Click the "I" in Tetris. 9. Because Yuki says so 10. Click on "fish" on the question and the word is changed to have no "I". 11. 1995 SKIP: Press 1 twice on your keyboard. To hint that the skip is here, the question number is green instead of the usual colour. 12. 10-13 13. Some guys 14. Get to the end of the maze by touching the red dot. The maze is left unchanged, though the numbers are changed for the better. The new code is 75349 15. Press "S" to reveal "balls" 16. Click the "1" in the question number 17. Sunflowers 18. Click your life counter (10) 19. Super-Zen 20. Type "is Sparta". Space isn't required 21. Click the word "before" on the question task. 22. Stop the bike! (10) 23. Suicide FUSESTOPPER: Type "cheating" 24. Groovy 25. 57y 26. Roll it down a hill 27. The ocean (10) 28. Because. 29. Click on the right of the 'G' in "pointing" of the task. '(10)' 30. Fuck off '(15)' 31. Click the cloud on the right of the task. 32. 273.15 '"6"' 33. I knew it! FUSESTOPPER: Click the Stephano statue above the 'S' in Lives 34. G 35. Sixteen 36. 69 37. Have money (10) 38. Shotgun shuts his mouth 39. Nothing, just watch him crash and burn as usual 40. Range Rover 41. A lighthouse SKIP: Touch the bubble that emerges over the 'S' in Lives 42. Liquid (10) 43. Click the first 'U' in Rupture. The letter will change into an A. 44. Summon Obj (5) 45. Click the 'C' next to the seaweed in the foreground 46. 1960 47. Some times 48. Loading (10) 49. Age SKIP: Click the Skip hiding in the second option 50. Get to the end of the maze by touching the red dot 51. Carefully 52. $7,000,000,000 (7) 53. What. 54. Nope. (7) 55. Put your mouse over the task for 4 seconds. Unlike in the original version, the task will now hightlight when you put your mouse over it. 56. Click the question number 57. Quite (1) 58. Drag the word "placed" out of the task and click the code under it (10) 59. Click any of the options until you lose all your lives 60. Click the "one" in the third row and column of ones FUSESTOPPER: Click the "one" in the eighth row and fifth column of ones 61. Many times 62. Vegetable oil (7) 63. Toast 64. Mash the keyboard to fill the bar (10) 65. A lighthouse 66. Quantum physics (7) SKIP: Press '6' on your keyboard and then click the '6' that appears in the question number 67. Mist 68. Icecream 69. 3'' '(7)' 70. America 71. ''With 99 lives (5) 72. Click the clickable silouhettes in order 73. 43 TB/s 74. Lame Car Door (15) 75. Pc 76. Unlocks the secret of the Universe (7) FUSESTOPPER: Press the Scroll Lock key. If you don't have a Scroll Lock key, try pressing Fn + F12. Like question 11, the words "Scroll Lock" in the question task are purple. 77. Mirrors 78. A wavelength (10) 79. Get to the end of the maze by touching the red dot 80. Enter the code from Question 14: '''75349' '(7)' 81. Tea 82. 950 points 83. ''Meticulously (5) 84. To cross the road 85. Kino Der Toten 86. Click the task message 50 times (10) 87. Sixty 88. <3 (5) 89. Magnet 90. Stressed! (7) 91. Solar panels 92. Yes 93. Touch 30 dots, like the task says. Fusestopper heavily recommended (15) 94. NIBIRU!!11 95. Click "yesh!" on the far left side of the screen 96. Type "Deoxyribonucleic Acid", WITH THE SPACE BETWEEN WORDS ''(Skip not recommended) '(7)' 97. Xatspace 98. Dust 99. ''Do nothing "10" 100. Badly, but there are 6 options, including the other option from the original. '(7)' Congratulations, you officially won the gold medal, or... just perhaps memorised the answers. Eh, I doubt it. (lol) Trivia *The original Quiz had a total of 29 bomb questions, 31 if duds are counted. In this version though, there are 30 bomb questions, 32 if duds are counted, because Question 100 didn't have a bomb in the original version. Category:Quiz Category:The Insurmountable Quiz